The Ultimate Generic Beach Chapter
by Rhada
Summary: It's my first Fanfic, hope you guys enjoy it; It is a POV of Keita when he goes to the beach with his sister and his teacher. Well, i'm writing with the last Kiss x Sis MANGA chapter in mind, so if you don't get something; it's because of the manga.
1. Lovely Octopus

Kiss x Sis - Extremely Generic Beach Chapter With Keita's POV

Be kind with my first work Onii-chaaaaan!

_I took a deep breath and yelled_. "Damn Ako! Damn Riko! Get downstairs already, we gotta go!"

_And there they were… Almost naked… And somehow I wasn't having a boner._

"Keita-kun! Wich bikini am I supposed to weare!" Both said.

"I dunno, just take a largest one, so I can't get even more embarrassed!"

_5 more minutes, and there they were, with the same shit they used to use at 3__rd__ grade._

"Ignooore, ignoooore." _Spoke to myself, after almost growing beard of waiting two girls choosing their clothes._

"G'Morning Keita! " _Teacher yelled inside the empty car, waiting for us to go to the beach."_

"Where's Mikuni?"

"She overslept, get in the car already, if we go now, we still can get the sun shining"

_It was about 3 PM when we got at the beach._

"Keita-kun, pass some sunscreen on me" _Ako spoke with a tone of_, 'You better not refuse muthafucka'. _Well, I like my dick where it is now, so I couldn't decline it._

_She kinda liked it, so at 5 PM, when she finnaly let me go, Riko was being attacked by a giant octopus!_

"Keeeiitaaaa, heeelp meee!"

_That scream was SO inside my head that I couldn't do a shit, but I knew that if I didn't do nothing, it would end up like the hentai I saw yesterday._

"Cuming young sister! I mean, Riko!"

_And my brave words were completely in vein, 'cause the godamn octopus gave me some hits and went away. I fainted._

_I heard moans, since they weren't mine, I was worried about Riko, my eyes were still closed… I felt something. It was Soft… It was… Rubbing at my dick! _

"WTF RIKO!?"_ Yeah… Got some booby job from my own sister, it was nice, but maaan… __Seemed soooo wroooong._

"Get outta here Riko Gosh!" _She leaped off erect dick and began to blush_

"Just wanted to make you happy, onii-chan"

…_Let's get some pussy toniiight_

_But suddenly! SOMETHING happened and you gotta read the next chapter_


	2. Yea

Kiss x Sis - Extremely Generic Beach Chapter With Keita's POV part. 2

"Keita-kun"

"What now?"

"I want to pee."

_A fucking goddamn blackout happened, the most generic thing that could happen in a ecchi/romance manga, glad this is real life._

"Hold it some more Riko"

"Nop. Gonna pee in that corner, be sure to watch" *Giggles*

"Don't fuck with me!"

_Shit, I'm pissed, I could be with Kiryuu-sensei right now. But nooooo, let's get into the dark, after wasting the perfect boner, and watch my own sister pee._

"Job's done"

"Way too information… But now that I realize, WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?"

"Oh, it was already dark, so I got you into an abandoned house neaby."

"I'm going to die…"

"Act positive Keita-kun, we can do naughty things!"

"Sure… Later… But where are Ako-chan and Kiryuu-sensei?"

"They must be at Kiryuu-sensei's place, it's a bit far, so we can spend the night here."

"Hmmm, okay, I'm going to take a look around the place, to see if I can find something to eat."

_Maan… It's cold, I'm in trunks, at night, searching for food, I'm almost like a beggar._

_I'm worried about Ako and Kiryuu-sensei; Are they fine? Oh, nice, now I can hear weird animal noises… I'm getting back to the spooky house._

"Riko! Where are you?"

_Where is she? Can't see in the dark…_

*Booooooooo*

*Master Ultra Leap that results into a pervert thing that I don't why I didn't deny.*

"If you wanted to do that kind of stuff with me, you could have said it from the beginning, Keita-kun"

"Stop blushing, I know that you want that, but let's sleep, we gotta big day tomorrow searching for the Ako and Kiryuu."

"No suffix? Already that close to her?"

"What?! No! It's just that- -"

"I want to be close to Keita-kun too…"

_Let's get some pussy toniiiight _

_Suddenly, SOMETHING HAPPENS AGAIN, READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	3. Act like a man

_I was almost there... After some kisses, doesn't matter who, you WILL be seduced, I'm not an exception, but THANK GOD, Kiryuu-sensei appeared from nowhere to save me!_

"KEITA-KUN! That's… Immoral! Two brothers doing IT!"  
"No! No, I wasn't doing IT. It is a misunderstand!"

_And she there she is, running to nowhere, and SUDDENLY it fucking began to rain… WTF am I at? A Drama?_

"Keita-kun! What are you doing with her! I want some too!"

"Wait up Ako, I wasn't doing anything, it was just a misunderstand, as I was saying, I just fell on her!"

"So why you still hugging her?"

"… Damn."

_Does she really have to run in the rain too?_

"I'm sorry Riko, I've got to go."

"No Keita-kun! Don't leave me! Please! Don't!"

_And there I was, not having a clue about what I was doing', on my trunks, walking in the rain, just to look like a soldier to war… Dude, I'm stupid…_

"There you are"

*Ako turns around*

_What am I doing'… taking an umbrella from a beggar in the middle of the street while he was asleep… I'm a FUCKING TOTAL DOUCHEBAG_

"What do you want!? Weren't you doing fine with Riko?!"

"Ako-chan, there are things a man needs to do. And I need you"

_Can you hear it? It's the sound of a wet pussy! … Or maybe the rain_

*Ako kisses me*

_I can feel it her soft tongue going through my mouth, I could grab her and do more, but… THAT'S NOT RIIIIGHT DUUUUDE!_

"I'm sorry Ako, but there is someone else I have to look for."

"You love Kiryuu-sensei, don't you?"

"It's not that I like but… It is HER place, HER car, with MY clothes.

_And there I was, leaving a wet pussy behind, looking for the Milf. I mean, Kiryuu-sensei._


End file.
